Be mine forever
by SoulSeekerHP
Summary: Girl named Sombra Eterno Shadow Eternal moves to forks, Washington. And she meets the Cullen's and happens she falls in love with a certain Jasper Hale. this is my first Fanfic so yeah tell me what u think. JASPER/OCS. Story in hiatus
1. The beginning of it all

Chapter 1

Sombra Eterno- (Shadow Eternal) POV

The night is where I live. But I roam still in the bright of day. It is interesting how I can blend in with the rest of the world. Nobody could understand what I go through everyday trying not to make myself known to this world. I am just the leader of my pack the one who has not fallen in love yet. Walking down streets with people is pretty normal sometimes. Except that I am always running a 109.8 temperature. It is scary to think that someday someone will find out I am a thero-bred.

My name is Sombra Eterno in English it means Shadow Eternal. I am fifteen years old but I don't look fifteen. But really I justed stopped ageing. I my pack there are three couples. The oldest couple is Ruby and Mark. Then there is Paige and Chad. Last there is Maria and Jamie are the Lesbians. But they are cool to hang out with. Now for the story about us and how I fell in love with the hottest guy ever Jasper Taylor Whitlock Hale Cullen.

'How much further Sombra.' Paige asked telepathically.

'Not much farther we are almost to the house.' I say telepathically.

'My feet are killing me can we stop please.' Maria asked telepathically.

'Okay ten minute stop. Then we continue.' I say telepathically. We all stopped running and the clearing where I was waiting for them. Then they all came back into the clearing where I was waiting for them.

"Well this is a whole lot better being back on two legs." Mark said.

"I agree. But Sombra has to run always on two legs being part vampire and werewolf too." Ruby said.

"I don't mind. I enjoy running." I say.

"We know it just you don't have a….." Maria said but then Jamie covered her mouth.

"Maria you know she doesn't like to talk about it." Jamie says to Maria.

"Jamie no yelling at Maria. Plus its okay it doesn't bother me anymore." I say.

"Sorry Shadow. Sorry my love." Jamie says.

"That's okay." Maria says then she kisses Jamie on the cheek.

"Okay you lovebirds go change were moving out right now." I say.

So they ran off into the woods and came back in there wolf forms. Then we started to run again and we didn't until we reached our new house. So when we got there all changed back into their human forms. Then we all walked into the house and there mouths dropped.

"Oh my god this place is gorgeous. Shadow how could you afford this place anyway." Paige asked.

"Left over money from my mother that's all. Also my family owns the land." I said.

"That is so awesome." Ruby said.

"Well stop gaping and go look around everything is put away right where it should be." I say.

So they all ran up the stairs. Then it was quiet then three door slams. I knew what was happening so I decided to walk to see what the school looked liked. It was exactly what I thought it would be. I then just realize I wasn't wearing shoes and people were looking at me funny because it was the middle of winter, and I was barefoot and wearing a t-shirt.

Well I never felt cold and I had been running so I really wasn't wearing shoes. Then something tapped my shoulder. Then I turned around to face a pale boy with blond hair and golden eyes. I finally notice the other people a pixie haired girl clinging to a boy with red hair. Then a boy with golden brown hair holding a brunette girl hand. Then next to them was a girl with blond hair she looked like a model and the boy next to her had brown hair and he was bigger then Mark when he was in his wolf form.

Then the adults I assumed they were. The male had blond hair and the female had brownish red hair. As looked them over the boy who tapped my shoulder spoke.


	2. I know them but from where?

"Um… why aren't you wearing shoes?" the boy says. I just smile at him then my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out of my pocket the caller ID said 'Paige'. So I answered it on the other end there was heavy breathing.

"What's the problem Paige?" I asked

"I smell Vampire's. We need you home now! Jamie is having a freak attack." She says.

"Okay relax, I'll be there in just a few minutes." I say.

"Okay. Just hurry please..." she said then 'Jamie put that vase down right now' Maria yelled in the background.

"Bye Sombra."Paige said then the call dropped.

"Sorry about that my family needs me at home." I say then I start to walk off then I realize I never asked them their names the one with the one male that talked to me look very familiar. Oh well I really need to get home quick. I looked down one of the side alleys and then behind me no one was there so I ran down the alley and scaled the wall and ran through the woods towards the house.

Jasper's P.O.V.

"Hey Jasper, you alright?" Bella asked.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just….. There's something strange about that girl." I say.

"What besides the fact that all she was wearing was a pair of ripped jeans, t-shirt, jean vest, and no shoes." Emmett joked. Rosalie then smacked him over the head.

"Oww Rosie!" he said. I looked over at Edward.

"Well her names Sombra she lives with six wolves. And this is the good part she is part vampire, part wolf." He said.

"Jasper we have to follow her now or we will lose her scent." Alice said. So we tracked her scent to a very large house. I had this feeling I knew this girl from somewhere but where could it be?

Sombra's P.O.V.

I got home in a rush so could try and calm everyone down. When I got to the house there was crashing and banging. I ran through the front doors to see Jamie hitting her head on the wall.

"Jamie, clam down." I said running up to her and grabbing her arms.

"Oh Sombra I can't take much more of this the smell is driving me insane." she said in a very panicked voice.

"Shhhh, there are some pills in bathroom cabinet for you." I said smiling. Jamie smiled at me and ran down the hall and out of my sight. I quickly walked into the family room where the rest of my pack were waiting for me. I glanced around at them all their faces paled and filled with panic. Beginning to pace about the room when Jamie came back into the room looking less panicked and more in control of herself. Maria ran over and pulled Jamie into a hug, kisses her all over the face then began to silently cry into her shoulder. Maria may be a very confident girl but she cares about Jamie, so much that whenever Jamie is in pain it hurts her to see that she can't always help her partner.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door, side tracking me from my thoughts, everyone in the room erupted into low but strong growls. Being the leader i head to keep my head so i quickly walked to the door and there stood...


End file.
